


Mr. D

by AvaDiablo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Loss, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba-chan, this weather has me feeling blue, so blue, more than I've ever been. It's just a quarter to three, on this day, where we wanted to meet. Where we used to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. D

Standing on the docks, looking out over the sea, leaning against the railing, with the wind blowing through my hair. I've turned the collar of my coat up to shield me from the bitter wind. Aiba-chan, this weather has me feeling blue, so blue, more than I've ever been. It's just a quarter to three, on this day, where we wanted to meet. Where we used to meet. 

My eyes search the people, hoping to see you, needing to see you. I can smell your sweet cologne in the air as your pretty eyes are looking for mine. Standing tugged away in your coat, your hair blowing in all directions. That goofy smile circling your lips. You look so damn cute. My heart races at the sight of you. 

But I know you are not really here, not here with me ... You are not looking for me...

Dazed, Aiba-kun, I am so dazed and tired. And all I do, is think about how it used to be. Just to two of us. Joking, hanging around, walking and dancing on this dock. I'd love to see you here again. I long for seeing you again. It's been too long. And every day I'm still searching to find you. My heart is mixed in a brutal war with my mind; it's trying to convince me, saying that you'll be back, that you'll come back. Oh, Aiba-chan, I don't want to let you go, I never wanted to let you go, even though I know you are gone. I know you've moved on, you had to move on.

I feel so lost, my head is spinning, fighting against what I know to be true. This god forsaken ugly truth, this bitter reality. Baby, I can't concentrate any more, I cant think straight. Somehow my feet always find their way home on their own. The house is so empty, you couldn't imagine the feeling if you tried. It's not filled with you any more. Your laughter keeps haunting these soulless rooms, starting when I turn the key and enter the hall. I can't stand the silence; every day I sink to my knees in despair. I can honestly say, I have never ever felt this before, never have I felt so completely alone.

Pleading, having nothing to trade. I'm on my knees; crying, begging: "Please, please, please, baby, just come back to me. I swear I can make it right, I swear I can change it, so he won't have you. So he can't have you. I swear I can make him disappear without a trace. That there is no place for him in our lives. Then it will be only you and me again, like it used to be, like it ought to be. Just you and me, and no one else!

My mind is driving me crazy. Because I can't stop thinking about how it used to be, between you and me. I just stare in the mirror, and every time an empty reflection stares back at me. Hollow eyes, not more laughter, half a man. All I see is emptiness, no one's there...

People say, give it time. That I should let you go. And the only way to remember you is to keep on living, I suppose. But it's hard, Masaki-kun, it's so damn hard. My mind races, or is absent for a while. But every day, a quarter to three, I'll waiting here on this dock, just for you, hoping you'll come back to me...

That he will give you back to me...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. I was listening to the song Mr. D by Bruce Willis (yes, Mr. Die Hard) and I was going through this awfully dark phase... I love Tennen Pair so much, but in this case I had split them up and Aiba had died...  
> Mr. D is euphemism for Death


End file.
